


SasuHina Month Day Eighteen: Dreams

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: SasuHina Month 2018 [18]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: After the war and the resettling of their clans and their village, Hinata and Sasuke find themselves no longer able to reach their childhood dreams. Which begs the question: what comes next?





	SasuHina Month Day Eighteen: Dreams

What remains when one’s life dream finds its end? What is left of a person’s purpose - what more do they have to accomplish when all they prepared for…is lost?

For both Sasuke and Hinata…such questions plague them at the war’s end.

Hinata reunites with her family, her cousin’s life returned by hands claiming a debt. The Hyūga have a long path ahead of them: the horror that is the Caged Bird Seal has no place in a world so changed. Neji’s sacrifice - nearly his last - opens the eyes of her father…and they begin motions to bring the practice to a halt for good.

It’s a hard-won accomplishment. She’s detested the seal for years, since it made an enemy out of her most beloved cousin. Time and time again she has seen her father wield it like a weapon. She may no longer be heiress…but she and Neji both advise her sister to move ahead with the times, and eradicate the practice.

She finds herself happy at the change. One she helped bring about. Her family is whole again, leaving behind pieces of their dark past.

…what does that leave of her future?

Meetings with her agemates are weary, but had with smiles. They’re lucky to be alive. But among them is a bond now awkward.

Naruto seems to avoid her. She knows why. Between her actions during Pein’s invasion, and the war…her feelings have been laid bare, more than clear.

But he doesn’t seem to accept them.

…she isn’t…sure what to do. Hinata knows letting one’s happiness depend entirely on one person is foolish. Unrealistic. But though they had at least been budding friends before…it feels like even that is now a bygone dream. She had hoped to - in any way - remain by his side.

But he doesn’t want her there.

So…where does she belong?

Sasuke faces similar feelings of exclusion. Everyone treats him like a bomb with no visible fuse: just  _waiting_  for him to explode. Part of him can’t blame them: he knows how unstable he’s been. But so too does he know his treatment over a lifetime has warranted such a broken psyche. It will be a long while before he can heal.

But at least he doesn’t do it alone.

He too has family returned to him by the same giving hands. And to him, more than anything…that’s what truly matters. Itachi’s life, much as his was to his brother, is worth more than the village to him. And it always will. True, they work together to begin purging Konoha’s shadows: addressing the massacre and exposing the truth. No longer will the Uchiha be dogged by their past. They seek a brighter future.

But…what exactly does that entail?

He isn’t sure.

For so long - more than half his life - his only goal has been to kill the man he now stands proudly beside. They are on their way to cleansing their pasts. But when Sasuke looks ahead now, he sees…nothing. No goal, no path. Just a void with no direction.

He is lost.

He tells himself he wants a clear future for his family. His brother’s children, and his own…someday. But can he really find himself close enough to another person to raise a family? Sakura…is not for him. Not now. Perhaps she never was despite her wishful thinking. He can’t bring himself to hate her…but nor can he ever truthfully claim to love her. Their differences are far too stark. There are too many parts of himself he can’t allow her to see. Allow anyone to burrow to.

And he sees the way she looks to Naruto, now. He’s…happy for them.

Will he ever be happy for himself?

Perhaps it’s a trait of wandering paths, to eventually cross. Not that such a thing is unlikely in their case. Hinata and Sasuke’s circles overlap a great deal. There’s little avoiding one another. But it’s only now, with their eyes no longer trained on their goals, that they can begin to see…something else.

It starts innocently enough. A common topic - their restored brother figures - is the first thing they reminisce. The uncertain but brighter futures for their families.

The loneliness they feel.

They tread around one another carefully - after all, until now, they’ve been relative strangers. But between similar natures and similar stories, they can’t help but find common ground…which in turn opens their curiosities, and their trust.

They have so much aligned, in ways few would likely ever guess.

And once they realize it…they both admit to their greatest insecurities:

_“Where do I go from here?”_

Neji serves as an advisor to Hanabi alongside Hinata, also helping integrate the branch house into their new, unified family. But there’s still a kind of disconnect. No longer does Hinata dream to be heiress – the only person she wishes to prove herself to, is herself. Any change she hoped to bring is already in motion: though she helps, it can continue on without her. What is left for her to do?

Itachi rejoins the ANBU - does as he always has: serves the village in the shadows. Sasuke has tried reentering the mission pool…but something just feels…amiss. And not just the looks he’s gotten from teammates. Even solo assignments feel lacking. But how else can he help ensure Konoha’s safety…and that it never again strays down the wrong path that led to his losses?

…and then it hits him.

The old building is gone…they all are. So too is the force that once occupied it. But Sasuke still remembers his father’s pride and joy: the Konoha Military Police Force. Those that helped ensure the laws  _within_ the village…much as his brother does outside. They kept the peace and helped the citizens feel safe. Maybe…they can do so again.

But there are so few Uchiha left. He can’t do this by himself. The once-watchful eyes of his clan need bolstering in their numbers.

Who else better than those with such a similar gaze?

He brings his proposal to Neji: reinvent the police force under both their clans’ banners. Let their eyes watch over the village. Give those of them feeling unfulfilled a new purpose again.

Himself foremost.

The advisor seems intrigued, and promises an audience at their next clan meeting. Sasuke presents his case…and is bolstered when many show an interest. They begin preliminary talks between themselves, and then with the Rokudaime.

Kakashi is just happy to see him look so driven again…and this time, with good intentions.

Itachi praises the idea, promising full support and compliance with his own ranks of the ANBU. The administration pledges a new building, and the revival of the proper training.

Together, the brothers will keep watchful eyes over the village that once tried to drive them to ruin. So too will their allies in the Hyūga. And perhaps Sasuke’s feeling of disconnect can fade, working so closely with the people of the village his brother died to protect. They may, in time, come to mean just as much to him as they do to Itachi.

They take their first round of recruits three months after he speaks to Neji.

To his honest surprise…Hinata is the first at the door.

“…what are you doing?”

“…giving myself purpose again.”

“What about your sister? She needs your help.”

“Neji-nīsan is a far better advisor than I’ll ever hope to be. She has a view from the main house already in herself. He tempers her with the branch house’s side. I’m…unnecessary.”

Sasuke makes to retort, but she quiets him with an imploring glance.

“…I want to make a difference in this village. My clan has found their stride. So has yours. Maybe here…I can, too.”

He considers her for a long moment, seeing the determination in her eyes. So…she’s finally let go of what used to be. No more heiress, no more Naruto’s shadow. She’s sought her own strength, and seeks to use it in a way she sees fit.

…sounds familiar.

“…all right, Hyūga. You’re in.”

“There’s going to be quite a few of us here, you know. Calling me Hyūga might get confusing.”

There’s a curt snort. “…fine. Hinata.”

“…I look forward to working with you…Sasuke-taichō.”

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, got this done just in time for bed xD  
> I actually haven’t plotted Hinata’s role in ALAS too much. Especially since I’m thinking of reworking a few things about its overall plot (not that I’ll ever write the whole thing). But I really do enjoy the idea of Hinata joining the UHPF (Uchiha-Hyūga Police Force). Neji, I think, makes a good advisor for her sister. Which leaves her at a bit of a loss as to a purpose.  
> Sasuke, I’ve known since the epilogue’s beginning, wants to revive the PF. It’s just a little hard to do alone. Hence asking their allies in the Hyūga for help. And I like the metaphor of those with dōjutsu helping keep watch on Konoha from threats interior.  
> …anyway, I’m rambling. I need sleep, lol - but hope y’all enjoyed!


End file.
